


gummi ships in flight

by sora-esque (parkadescandal)



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Smut, Wordplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22950124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkadescandal/pseuds/sora-esque
Summary: Make-out outtakes.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	gummi ships in flight

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry

The door is closed and it’s the middle of the day but somehow no one has demanded anything of either of them for the time being, and Sora’s going to do everything in his power to take advantage of this time and of the glittering novelty associated alongside saving universes with someone who a.) was present for the removal of approximately 90% of his baby teeth, and, b.) is also still very okay with letting him shove his tongue in his mouth. (Though they are a great many years separated from baby teeth, bets are off regarding tooth removal upon engagement with the latter scenario.) 

Riku is already perched precariously on the edge of the bed, which is a problem, because he’s devoting one hand to a grip that will keep them both afloat when it _should_ be in Sora’s hair or on his chest or at his waist, not that he’s feeling very picky. As it is Riku’s already using up prime real estate by resting his wrist on Sora’s collarbone and poising his thumb right underneath his cheek—primed and ready for caressing. It’s all very tender, and quite juxtaposed with the round of plain sloppy face sucking in which they’re competing. (Thus far it’s a tie.)

Although Sora’s sure it’s already pretty clear where he stands on the matter—well, _sits_ : directly in his lap—he thinks it may behoove them both that he propose a more comfortable position on the subject in question, however otherwise occupied said subject may be at the present moment. Holding on to his shoulders with a bruising grip, Sora communicates as well as possible without relocating his tongue that he’d like to settle down—once again, onto Riku’s lap—so that they may devote less energy to balancing and more to falling, right into one another’s personal bubble. Thankfully, Riku has historically been flexible when it comes to getting the point. 

Sora shifts from the straddle and moves to grip on for dear life, finding purchase with his thighs and readjusting with enough frequency to create a rhythm where he undulates into a deeper grind with every exhale. Each time their mouths separate they remain connected by a fine trail of spit. It’s so disgusting he’s giddy. If asked for feedback he could do without the part where Riku once again makes the terrible decision to waste valuable assets used for _touching_ and grips him by the wrists to keep hands above waists instead, but all in all Sora would recommend the experience. In fact, he’s nominating himself event coordinator of all the festivities, ready to orchestrate a duet where intonation isn’t mandatory but syncopation sure is. He’s certainly got connections, and even some strings to pull, though they may only be borne of spittle. 

There’s a knock on the door. 

Riku part shoves, partly (mostly) drops him directly to the floor; Sora goes down with a spectacular _whoomph_ expelled like gust from a bellows. 

The door opens and Ventus pops his head in, surveying the scene as they stare back in horror. 

“Sparring,” Riku supplies to the silence, succinct as ever. 

Ventus shakes his head.

“You know what?” he says. “I was gonna ask you both to come out to practice with us, but it looks like you’ve already got it covered for today.” 

As Ventus disappears behind a shut door, Riku mumbles something under his breath that sounds suspiciously like disdain in his direction. 

“Who’s _Randy_?” Sora creaks out, affronted. 

**Author's Note:**

> i imagine privacy means next to nothing in a universe in which literally everyone and their mouse has a big magical key
> 
> [congratulations i played myself it's stuck in my head forever](https://youtu.be/wu1UXCdyNo0) 🤦🏽♀️


End file.
